famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Barrett Hopper
Barrett Hopper was a reporter for XPOSED, a live entertainment gossip show. He formerly worked for Nina Devon, but later became a reporter for the tabloid and became an enemy of hers as he reported on her son, Rainer Devon. He is portrayed by Nathan Stewart-Jarrett. He was later killed by an anonymous person in "Leaving Los Angeles". Early Life What is known from Barrett's past is that Barrett used to be Nina's personal assistant, with his service including getting her lunch from Lloyd's restaurant. Nina, along with the restaurant host Tommy, looked at him with disdain, and he left his job two years ago. He later founded a tabloid site, going on to become the self professed “King Of Sleaze”. Throughout the Series Season 1 |-|Pilot= At a luxurious home, an underwear-clad Rainer Devon intimately makes out with a topless girl on top of him on the couch, while tabloid reporter Barrett Hopper gives the latest gossip about him on television. Nina arrives at a trendy patio restaurant named Lloyd's. When she enters, she immediately sees Barrett Hopper dining in one of the booths. Nina walks herself over to Barrett's booth and pushes him off his seat and into the next one. She demands him to stop the negative press, but he says he'll end it when he wants to. An angered Nina suddenly grabs his balls beneath the table, and he visibly stiffens and shakes from nervousness and pain. Rainer's mother tells Barrett he was a whimpering little twit when she hired him and that she has friends who enjoy taking care of her little problems. Nina tells him she doesn't want to grab his balls again as she wipes her hand off. She stands and leaves as he tries to compose himself. Later, Barrett is on his laptop, outside in a backyard, in the company of a shorts-clad man relaxing in the pool. He complains how a magazine is offering a million dollar for the next Jordan-Rainer fight video. He receives a call from Nina. Freaking out, he answers and tells her this is illegal and will call 9-1-1. Nina tells him she knows what he wants and she'll get him there - without the influence of her son. Hopper asks her why he should trust her. She replies that the real story isn't behind Rainer - it's about Tangey Turner, the slut who cheated on Rainer with Jordan. Hopper replies that he's listening. |-|A Star is Torn= Barrett Hopper is giving a report about Nina on television. Jordan and Nina both stop making out at the sound of fighting, and turn to look at the TV. A video of Jordan and Rainer's fight is shown, and Nina curses him. Barrett announces that the fight was sparked by Rainer finding out his girlfriend Tangey Turner was cheating on him with Jordan, his supposed best friend. |-|Secrets & Pies= To be added |-|Crazy Scripted Love= To be added |-|Fifty Shades of Red= To be added |-|Leaving Los Angeles= To be added Personality Barrett was an annoying, and manipulative person who would hurt others to get what he wants. He was obsessed with his influence in Hollywood, and was, in the fullest sense, a "paparazzi parasite". Physical Appearance Barrett was a tall man with a skinny and lanky frame. He had frizzy, black hair and a dark brown complexion. Barrett had large, dark eyes, high cheekbones, a large nose, and plump lips, all in a narrow and straight face. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *A Star is Torn *Secrets & Pies *Crazy Scripted Love *Fifty Shades of Red *Leaving Los Angeles Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists